Elektron Brengsek
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Hatsune Miku, inti atom, menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan elektron brengsek bernama Shion Kaito. Untuk #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge


"Kau tahu, tidak? Ibarat atom kau itu intinya."

Sebait kata-kata itu pernah diucapkan Kaito untuk menggombali Miku sewaktu Miku hendak berangkat kembali menuju Nagano.

Hari itu, hanya ada beberapa jam yang tersisa sebelum kereta datang dan membawa Miku kembali ke rumah setelah ia puas bermain-main di kota di mana dulu Miku dilahirkan sampai lulus SMP. Apa yang dilakukan keduanya di hari itu hanyalah bermain-main saja, mengunjungi sejumlah tempat di mana pernah tercipta memori di sana. Misal, bangunan SMP-nya. Di tempat itu, saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, Miku berkenalan dengan Kaito. Di bangunan itu keduanya banyak menghabiskan waktu. Dan Kaito terus bersahabat dengannya sampai sekarang—sampai Miku kini harus melanjutkan SMA jauh darinya.

Kaito yang saat itu tiba-tiba menggombal, jelas membuat alis Miku bertaut. Kaito dan gombalan adalah dua hal yang tidak bisa disatukan. Sangat tidak koheren. Tapi, Miku ingat jelas bagaimana wajah Kaito di saat ia mengatakan kalimat itu: begitu merah. Sangat kontras dengan helaian dan bola matanya yang berwarna biru. Sempat Miku berpikir kalau Kaito tiba-tiba saja demam.

"Izinkan aku menjadi elektron yang mengisi kulit-kulitmu."

Miku mematung sesaat setelah Kaito melancarkan kalimatnya. Bukan karena tidak tahu makna kalimatnya, tapi Miku mengerti (dengan sangat malah) soal makna kalimat itu—Kaito memang repot soal berbicara, ngomong-ngomong.

—Terima kasih juga buku kumpulan tes masuk SMA yang sudah membuat otak Miku tidak polos lagi soal sains.

Intinya, Miku ditembak. Kaito menyatakan perasaannya.

Di umurnya yang baru beberapa bulan menginjak angka enam belas itu, Miku tidak menyangka akan ditembak oleh seorang pemuda yang selama ini sudah mengisi lembar-lembar kehidupan semasa SMP-nya dengan berbagai goresan warna. Selama ini Miku sudah menjaga perasaannya baik-baik karena Miku tidak mau merusak hubungan pertemanan yang terjalin di antara ia dan Kaito rusak hanya karena perubahan perasaan.

Terlebih, Miku takut ditolak karena Miku sadar kalau dia tidak semanis atau sepandai gadis-gadis lain di sekolahnya dahulu. Dia mungkin tidak pantas bersanding dengan orang macam Kaito yang popularitasnya luar biasa. Miku juga sadar kalau kekompakan yang terjadi di antara dia dan Kaito hanya karena keduanya klop saat belajar dan bercanda-canda—tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

"Tapi, Kai, aku nggak akan bisa cepat-cepat balik ke sini lho!" balas Miku. Wajah Kaito segera tertekuk. Aura suram imajiner keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Padahal Miku tidak bermaksud menolak sama sekali!

Miku memainkan gantungan tas yang diberikan oleh di Kaito sebelum sampai ke stasiun. "Kecuali kamu mau berhubungan jarak jauh.. a-aku nggak keberatan."

Kaito mengangguk waktu itu, tidak ada keraguan sama sekali. Wajah Kaito terlihat sangat serius di kala itu hingga wajah Miku semakin panas dibuatnya.

Mereka berdua lalu jadian setelah berjabat tangan—terpaksa karena sedang di depan publik. Hanya ada beberapa menit yang tersisa untuk keduanya untuk bersenda gurau, menggodai satu sama lain, sebelum kereta datang dan keduanya mulai berpisah. Setelah itu, telepon dan pesan-pesan singkat via media sosial yang menghubungkan mereka. Untuk beberapa bulan keduanya seperti tidak punya jarak: setiap hari menelepon, setiap saat memberi kabar.

Pelan tapi pasti, hubungan keduanya mulai merenggang. Tepat setelah hari jadi mereka yang ke satu tahun, segalanya mulai terasa begitu jauh.

* * *

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction  
**

 **"Elektron Brengsek"**

 **KAITO & Hatsune Miku (c) Crypton Future Media**

 **Warn: Totally retjeh. Awas, gatal-gatal. Gombal sains ga mutu /jdug**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

Entah jenuh atau apa alasan Kaito mulai bersikap dingin kepada Miku. Kaito mengaku sibuk dan Miku tidak terlalu peka. Hingga tiba saatnya Kaito mulai sulit dihubungi. Ponsel pemuda itu sering tidak aktif—sekalipun aktif panggilannya pasti dialihkan ke kotak suara. Beberapa pesan dibalas Kaito dengan singkat—padahal lama waktu Miku menunggu balasannya dari pemuda itu. Isi balasan itu pun terkadang hanya berisi satu atau dua patah kata dan/atau emotikon—terkesan begitu dingin. Namun, Miku tidak peduli. Miku paham kalau Kaito Si Genius itu mulai sibuk. Miku maklum-maklum saja. Tidak ada kabar selama satu atau dua bulan dianggapnya biasa.

Beberapa hari setelah hari jadi kedua tahun, semuanya terjadi. Kaito tidak disangka-sangka bertanya pada Miku.

"Kau punya waktu luang?" Begitu pesan yang dikirim Kaito lewat media sosial.

"Ya. Meski tidak lama, sih. Besok aku ada ujian." Miku membalas cepat.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan"

Dan titik-titik yang bergerak dalam balon chat setelah Kaito mengetikkan kalimat itu membuat Miku refleks menggigit bibir.

"Ini soal hubungan kita, Miku. Ayo bicara lewat telepon."

Bak melihat petir di siang bolong, Miku tidak percaya apa yang tertulis di balon chat yang baru saja dikirim Kaito.

Miku punya salah apa?

Se-selama ini yang cuek-cuek saja adalah Kaito, bukan?!

"Aku punya salah, ya?" Miku cepat mengetik. "Kalau aku punya salah, kau mau memaafkan aku, bukan?" Miku tidak ingin dua tahun yang dijalani selama ini, semua rasa percaya yang dia berikan, lenyap begitu saja. Masih tidak ada respon dari Kaito. "JAWAB DONG!"

Miku meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan bersandar pada kursi belajarnya. Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya pelan, mengatur napas dan debar jantungnya yang menggila. Entah kenapa, Miku merasa takut. Ada perasaan kalau sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan dia dengar.

Dan ponselnya berdering. Nama dan nomor kontak Kaito tertampil di layar ponselnya. Ragu tangan Miku meraih benda elektronik tersebut. Saat ponsel sudah di tangan timbul lagi hesitansi yang lain—keengganan Miku menekan tombol berwarna hijau untuk menjawab panggilan Kaito.

"Miku?" Suara Kaito terdengar sejurus setelah Miku menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan speakerphone ke telinganya. "Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau nggak akan marah."

Miku berarti punya salah sesuatu, bukan? Kaito mungkin akan memarahinya karena sudah tidak peka. "A-aku nggak akan marah!" sahut Miku cepat. "Kamu mau bilang sesuatu soal hubungan kita, bukan?"

"Ya."

Desah rendah di speakerphone terdengar sebelum satu helaan napas dari Kaito membuat Miku semakin takut. Miku kembali menggigit bibir.

"Aku dan kamu, haaa, kita sudah terlalu jauh,"

Kini jantung yang berdegup di balik tulang rusuk Miku mulai berdetak hingga Miku merasa sakit dan sesak.

"Semakin jauh elektron sama intinya, maka semakin mudah elektron itu lepas," kata Kaito lagi. Sayup terdengar suara Kaito yang terdengar bergetar, seperti tidak yakin. "Dan energi ionisasi yang dibutuhkan oleh elektron berada jauh dengan intinya untuk melepaskan diri itu kecil, tidak seperti elektron yang dekat dengan intinya."

Miku pening.

Kaito ngomong apa, sih?

Tidak tahukah Kaito kalau Miku sekarang tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam?

"Katakan apa yang mau kaubicarakan dengan bahasa yang lebih sederhana, Kai," Miku bertutur pelan, berusaha menutupi kegelisahan yang kini membelenggu dirinya. "Aku sedang tidak mau belajar, kau tahu?" Miku tertawa garing, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kau tidak mengerti juga, Miku?"

 _ **DUP!**_

"Kita sudah terlalu jauh. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, aku lebih nyaman seperti dulu—saat kita masih jadi teman, uhm maksudku, sahabat." Kaito menjeda kalimatnya dan helaan napas kembali terdengar.

Bola mata Miku terasa panas juga dadanya terasa semakin sesak.

Jangan-jangan—

"Aku mau kita putus, Miku. Dan aku sudah tidak keberatan melepas status kita."

"Huh?"

"Putus, Miku. Putus. Kita sudahi saja hubungan kita."

Satu detik bagi Miku untuk sadar tentang arti kalimat yang diucapkan Kaito. Segera tangis Miku pecah. Bibirnya digigit, berusaha meredam tangis.

"Jangan menangis." Kata-kata Kaito justru tangis Miku semakin menjadi-jadi. "KAU NGGAK BERHAK MENYURUH AKU BERHENTI MENANGIS, BAKAITO!" Dan Miku berseru geram. "Pasti-"

"Tidak, kok! Tidak ada atom—maksudku—cewek lain yang menarik perhatianku!" potong Kaito cepat. "Ini soal kenyamanan, Miku. Apa yang kita lakukan selama ini cuma bikin aku canggung untuk bertingkah menghadapi kamu. Habisnya.. kamu nggak berubah."

 **Kamu nggak berubah.**

Benar. Miku tidak berubah. Miku sadar kalau tingkahnya kepada Kaito tidak berubah—masih seperti saat mereka bersahabat.

Memang Miku yang salah...

... atau tidak?

Memikirkan itu membuat tangis makin pecah hingga ia tak sanggup menahannya lagi.

"Aku paham—Hei, berhenti menangis, dong! Untuk satu menit saja..." Miku tersentak. "Heh!" balas Miku, masih tidak mau diperintah-perintah. Tapi, setidaknya, dia sudah berhenti menangis.

"Miku, dengar. Terserah kau mau benci dan memusuhi aku tapi yang penting aku sudah memberitahu alasanku."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Eh?"

"Aku salah, kan? Tu-tumben-tumbenan perempuan sepertiku mengaku salah." Miku tertawa kikuk. "Tidak ada yang lucu, Miku." sanggah Kaito dan tawa garing Miku segera terhenti. "Dan kamu nggak bersalah. Kalau pun ada yang salah, aku yang salah. Maaf sudah seenaknya mainin perasaan kamu... selama dua tahun."

Keduanya terdiam. Dalam hati, Miku ingin melempar sejuta kata-kata kasar.

Sabar, batin Miku. Miku mengelus dada untuk menahan diri agar tidak menyumpah-nyumpah.

"Kita putus?" tanya Kaito, ragu-ragu.

Miku mengusap matanya. "Ya."

"Kamu tidak keberatan?"

"Keberatan, bego."

"Berarti kita belum bisa putus,"

Sebenarnya yang tidak mau putus itu siapa?!

"Ck," Miku berdecak. Bola matanya turut berotasi. "Saat ini memang masih keberatan, aku tidak terima. Tapi kita lihat siapa yang lebih cepat _move on._ Pembagian jarak dan waktu yang kupunya atau pembagian jarak dan waktu yang kaupunya."

Kaito tertawa dan Miku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu kita berteman lagi? Seperti—"

"Kai, aku tidak perlu mendengar gombal saintifikmu itu. Aku pusing."

"Siapa yang mau menggombali kamu memangnya? Lagipula, kamu yang mulai duluan!"

"Berisik, Bakaito!"

Telepon ditutup dan Miku tertawa bersamaan dengan derai air mata yang kembali turun.

Kaito—elektron—brengsek.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Yagi's Note:**

 **HWAHAHAHAHA KENAPA INI RETJEH SEKALI ADOHHHH orz Maklumlah ini coretcurhatcoretcolongancoret. Aku sama si anu sudah tidak satu atom lagi. Dia mungkin sudah pindah jadi elektron buat atom lain hwahahaha /dihajarmassa/ Kelakuan saya emang ngaramin kapal OTP sendiri /jedug**

 **Saya harus ngelonin deadline saya yang lain /elusjarijari**

 **Tinggalkan jejak yaaa~**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 **Yagitarou Arisa**


End file.
